


I Love You Guys

by IceLeaf29



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: :(, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Willie killed Manny, By making this, Forgive me for I have sinned, I Made Myself Cry, I made Safiya cry, Joey is a little shit, MRS is pure, MRS needed to live, Matt is ready to go home, Oops, Rosanna is a good bean, Safiya is terrified for her friends, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Witches killed Nikita, and, can you blame me though?, different death order, i apologise in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLeaf29/pseuds/IceLeaf29
Summary: I'd seen Leah do this, and I was inspired!"Kill yourself or kill your friend. You decide how this one ends."Matt was terrified. He didn't want this. It was either him or Ro getting out with Safiya.And if Matt were completely honest, he didn't know who he wanted to have survive.





	I Love You Guys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Farewell to Miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639150) by [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight). 

> A little bit short, but I tried!

The moment Matt realised he'd been voted in with Rosanna, he'd already given up. He couldn't fight against his best friend. He just couldn't. 

He still tried though, searching for the keys. He really hoped that Ro would win, though. 

Eventually, Matt found a key. It was difficult to hold onto, through the straitjacket, though Matthew managed it well. Ro had already checked three boxed, he noted, so he went to the next one along. 

_Nothing._

_ _A fruitless box. _ _

_ _So Matt kept on trying. _ _

_ _

_ _Rosanna was terrified. _ _

_ _Matthew was going to win. _ _

_ _She wasn't ready to die. _ _

_ _But she knew he had more to go back to at home. Stephanie was pregnant. _ _

_ _All Rosanna had was her fiance. _ _

_ _So she stopped trying so hard. She wanted to let Matt live. _ _

_ _For his child. _ _

_ _For Stephanie. _ _

_ _For _her_. ___ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _That was when Matt opened the box, finding a pink coloured gun inside. Bright enough to match Nikita's dress, before she died. Matt couldn't help but shiver slightly at the feel of the gun in his hand._ _ _ _

He didn't want to be the one to be holding onto the gun. 

He hated it. 

That's when he saw the note. 

_Kill yourself or kill your friend. You decide how this one ends._

_ _Matt was terrified. He didn't want this. It was either him or Ro getting out with Safiya. _ _

_ _And if he were completely honest, he didn't know who he wanted to have survive. _ _

_ _Matt could see Ro's eyes fill with tears, though she bore a smile on her features. _ _

_ _"Don't worry, Matt. It's all going to be okay! You'll go home to Steph, and-" _ _

_ _Her words terrified Matt. _ _

_ _And as much as he wanted to be able to follow through with what she was saying, he couldn't. So he interrupted her. _ _

_ _"No." _ _

_ _He saw the confusion fill her eyes, her head tipping to the side slightly. _ _

_ _"I won't loose you. Besides, I'm sure my little one will love to meet his Auntie Rosanna." _ _

_ _Matt smiled at her, his own eyes filling with tears. _ _

_ _Ro and Saf would take care of Steph for him, he was sure of it. _ _

_ _

_ _Safiya was terrified. _ _

_ _She didn't want wither of her friends to die. _ _

_ _Seeing them both stop trying during the competition was tough, both wanting the other to survive. _ _

_ _But their conversation was heartbreaking. _ _

_ _Both wanted the other to live. Matt was willing to take his own life, and Rosanna willing to let Matt shoot her. _ _

_ _Safiya already had a feeling that Matt would kill himself over her or Rosanna. _ _

_ _But she hated having to see it happen. _ _

_ _

_ _Joey had been surprised by the turn of events. _ _

_ _He hadn't expected Matt to not kill Rosanna. _ _

_ _If it came down to him and Ro, he was sure he'd kill her over himself. _ _

_ _That's why he was here! _ _

_ _To gain his own life back. _ _

_ _Was he selfish? _ _

_ _Absolutely. _ _

_ _

_ _Rosanna had started struggling in her straitjacket, trying to get it off. The moment she removed it, the moment she could take the gun and kill herself with it. _ _

_ _She didn't want Matt to die. _ _

_ _This wasn't how it was supposed to go. _ _

_ _"I love you guys..." Matt murmured out to her and Safiya. _ _

_ _Then, just as Ro managed to get the straitjacket off, he aimed the gun at his chest. _ _

_ _Before Rosanna could do anything, a loud _BANG!_ rung out through the tent, causing Lucy to start laughing maniacally. ___ _

_ _ _ _Joey went for the ring and collar, while Safiya and Rosanna went for Matt's limp corpse. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ro was shaking him, tears she couldn't feel streaming down her cheeks. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The world had gone blurry, ad she could feel her small frame shaking with sobs. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Matt was _dead.____ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _And it was all her fault. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Safiya had to lead her friend out of the tent. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Rosanna was too upset to think straight, and she as still sobbing over the loss of her platonic soulmate. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Saf couldn't blame Ro. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _They were all pretty close. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Safiya just had to let out a sigh though, and lead her friend back to their Safe Lounge. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _What more could they do?_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I traumatized Safiya and Rosanna!  
Are you proud of me?


End file.
